


Observations on a Princess

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabé watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations on a Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



Sabé watched over the girl with her memories close. Every step of the girl's life was measured against what was, and shaped against what was needed. Bail and Breha Organa both agreed that Leia should not be hidden from public life, nor sheltered from the woes striking at the people under the Empire's rule.

What Sabé saw in the child was the image of Padmé's stubborn willfulness, nurtured by Breha's diplomatic sensibilities, and guided by Bail's political acumen. The combination was staggeringly effective, and testimony to all three.

Sabé could rejoice in the child, as she mourned her fallen Queen.


End file.
